My Life Story
by Blooms
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter never told their kids about their past.And it's high time they find out.How will they take it?


**Hi guys,here's my first review...**

" It's not really a good idea Harry."They heard their mother say to their father.

13 year old James Sirius looked at his brother,12 year old Albus and 11 year old were eavesdropping on their parent's conversation.

As the three siblings were walking past the door of their father's study,they heard voices coming through the door and had stopped to ,especially James, was interested in what their parents was found their parents talking in hushed whispers.

"Harry,I don't think there is any need for you to remove this memory,you know."

"But,Ginny,it's something that is very important to do.I don't want the worst seven years of my life to haunt me school life has always been by greatest nightmare."

James looked at his brother and sister yet looked slightly uncomfortable and Lily was staring at him with a confused expression on her turned their attention back to their parents and to their horror,they saw Harry take out his wand from his pocket and point to the side of his watched him from behind,with a worried expression on her lovely as they watched,they saw him draw out a long stream of what looked like silver vapour from his he carefully placed it in a stone basin they had not noticed then turned to Ginny and said.

"It is the only safe place to keep it.I will trust nothing else to keep it safe than the Pensieve."

Then without warning,Harry turned and walked towards the siblings just had time to hide in the next room,which was the living followed her husband with a worried expression on her lovely took out his jacket from the closet and called to his children.

"James,Lily,Al,come here for a second."

As the three hurried out of the living room,they saw their parents wearing their jackets and waiting near the door.

"Are you guys going somewhere?"asked Lily.

"Yes,me and your mother are going to visit your Uncle Ron anmd Aunt Hermione and we are going I want you guys to stay inside the house and not make any trouble at all."

"But,why can't we come want to see Rose and Hugo."protested James.

Ginny looked at her son sharply and said.

"We are going there to do things that are not meant for school ,we want you guys to stay here and be 'll be back in a couple of hours."

James,Albus and Lily watched as their parents went to to the garage and got into the started the car and looked through the side-mirror at his was looking exceptionally happy,Albus wore a confused expression and Lily looked turned back his attention to the car as Ginny got sighed.

"No matter how many times I get in this thing,I would still say that Apparating would have been better."

Harry smiled feebly and drove out of the drive.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as they saw their parents were out of the gate, James rushed to their father's study, followed by Albus and Lily. They saw the stone basin and was wonderstruck for a few seconds at the light emitting from it. James looked at his grim-faced siblings and grinned.

"I say we check this thing out."

Albus looked doubtful.

"James, I don't think dad and mom wanted us to check whatever is in this thing. And I don't want to see mom's face when she finds out we have been messing with this thing. And beside, we don't know what is this thing."

But James answered almost at once

"I know what this thing is. I once saw this in Proffesor. McGonagall's office. It is called a Pensieve. It is used to see memories .It belonged to Proffesor. Dumbledore. I don't how it is with dad,but I have a feeling that we are about to find out something very interesting."

It some time for James to persuade Lily and Albus to join him,but finally they agreed.

"But."said Albus."We don't know how to operate this thing."

"I know that.I once heard Aunt Hermione telling mom about the Pensieve and all we have to do is dip our heads into it.I say we do on,let's all hold hands and do it together."

The three sibling held their hands and together,they dipped their head into the Pensieve.

Immediately,the felt themselves falling to a great,great fell for what seemed to be a long finally,they felt their feet ground... ...

**Here is the first chapter.I hope you guys will like it**


End file.
